Kagemoto Uzumaki
Kushina Uzumaki (mother) Naruto Uzumaki (brother) | rank = Kage | classification = S-Class Jinchūriki Sage | reg = N/A | academy = 10 | chunin = 16 | jonin = 19 | kekkei = Raikōgan | beast = Raijū (Jūni Bi-jū) | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release | jutsu = N/A | weapons = N/A }} Kagemoto Uzumaki , renowned as the Guardian of Konohagukare , is the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure and the older brother of Naruto Uzumaki. He is also known as the Shadow of the Fourth Hokage , for he is quick and protected the village like Minato. Background Kagemoto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As a child, his parents always took him to picnic when it's his birthday or sometimes just for family time. Kushina always told Minato not to train Kagemoto because he is still a child. Still, every afternoon, Minato take Kagemoto outside the gates of Konoha to train for awhile and sometimes teach him some basic jutsus. Due to his training, he always get good grades in the academy, thus accelerating him to Chunin when he was 16. As a teenager, he was always sent to a-bit difficult missions, like capturing missing-nins and even protecting other villages. Through his childhood, he dreamed of becoming the Hokage and protect his village no matter what. While he was still in the academy, he met Ryūka Haruno, a skilled girl having the same age as him. Ryuka was nice to Kagemoto as always, and she always help him in some difficult things, thus giving Kagemoto a crush on her. Kurama's Rampage At the birth of his younger brother, Naruto, he was sent to a mission in which he was protecting Arashigakure. But at the time he arrived there, he heard of the rampage of the demon fox Kurama at his home village. Acting quickly, he decided to go back and assist those who were fighting the tailed beast. Finally, he arrived, but it was all too late. At the front of his very eyes, he saw his beloved parents killed by Kurama. After seeing this, he ran away with hatred to the demon fox, promising that he'll get his vengeance. After many years, he decided to go back to Konoha, thinking it was a better place now. Upon seeing a "new" village, he decided to stay in his own village rather than living in dreary places. Appearance Kagemoto wears a leaf green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, a shuriken holster, black pants, and black sandals. He has all of his father's appearance – Bright, blue eyes; a spiky hair – except that his hair is red like his mother's. He also has a jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, very much like Minato. Kagemoto's eyes are no longer blue. After getting a mysterious Dōjutsu, his eyes became yellow, and he became as quick as lightning because of this. Personality Abilities Kagemoto can do every Jutsu that Minato and Naruto can do. He is very skillful, and due to that, he always get good grades in the academy. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of Raijū, Kagemoto has managed to transform into several transformations with his own control. He also managed to control its massive chakra – increasing it or decreasing it. Through weeks of meditation, he has accomplished his goal of conquering Raijū and molding his chakra, which enables him to be in a cloak of lightning. Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Ninjutsu Kagemoto, spending many years of training, have managed to form a Rasengan and many types of it. Other of his ninjutsus are Lightning Bolt, Lightning Disk, Lightning Bullet, and many more. Genjutsu Nature Transformations Quotes * (To the Hokage) " I'd rather sacrifice myself for the sake of my village, instead of running away like a coward! I don't want that to happen again! I just won't give up!! " * (To Ryuka) A date?! No,... this is NOT a date. It's just, you know, since today's a mission success, we should celebrate for it, or maybe just hang out together, that's all. Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon